


Crucio

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Cruciatus, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, First War with Voldemort, Godric's Hollow, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Lily Potter isn't useless when Lord Voldemort comes to attack in 1981.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Crucio

Lily wasn’t even thinking when she cast. All that she did know was that a very dangerous man had come to kill her son. In her chest a demon screamed. He’d already killed her husband. Through tears and a broken voice came a shout full of grief: ''CRUCIO!''

In the other room her husband's body lay. He would never be able to hold her or Harry, ever again. Lily sobbed. A flash of currant hit the terrible, horrible man in front of her.

He fell and twitched and by God, Lily hated herself how much she relished in hearing him scream. _''CRUCIO_!''

Harry was in his crib, crying. Lily’s wand arm was shaking and she was screaming. She would not allow this monster a second of reprieve. Lily cast the unforgivable curse again and again and again until something in him broke and he keened such a painful cry she could only be filled with victory.

There would be no remorse for what she was doing. This man had come here tonight to kill her family. To kill her son. **_''CRUCIO!''_**

A part of her knew they would never lock her up in Azkaban. Not a single mother. Not the saviour of the wizarding world. All of the nasty things she thought of this man came to the forefront of her mind. But she didn't let them slip past her lips. Tonight, Lily Potter was capable of saying only one word. It fled past her lips like necessity.

What joy this was. Her hair floated with electricity. Her green eyes were shot wide open. What joy _she_ experienced

Her wand waved and her lips moved and her foot turned him over so she could _see_ him. Because he had fallen down and turned on his stomach in sheer pain.

The pain he felt showed on his face. His eyes tracked the movements of her wand and he knew what she was doing to him. That infamous beauty of his was completely dissolved tonight.

 _None of your Death Eaters are going to come to your rescue_ , she wanted to say, but put it into her body language instead. Her arm rose and with a thunderous stomp of her foot on his stomach she snapped it down and saw him claw and scream at himself.

She would make him beg.

She had to make him beg.

‘'BEG ME!'' Lily yelled and watched him snap to a second of sanity in the reprieve she handed him while the spell was lifted. ''Fucking beg me!'' Lily Potter screamed her lungs out and kicked the tortured creature with all of her strength. Again. He hissed. Again. His tremor ridden hands rose to cover his face and she stomped down on his skull and heard him cry out in pain.

When she began to lift her leg he grabbed it and she yelled ''CRUCIO!''

His hands fell from her person and curled around himself, that screech of his worse and higher than humanly possible. Good. Good. Lily Potter twirled her wand and concentrated her full power on the man lying beneath her.

She lifted the curse.

His crimson eyes stared at her through his hands. His face was drenched with tears and sweat. The stench coming from him permeated the room and Lily came to an uncomfortable realisation that he’d pissed himself. There wasn’t a single trace of blood.

Lily Potter swiped her wand through the air and told him one last time. ''Beg me.''

James was dead. Harry’s cries were so loud. Lily’s shoulders were shaking.

''P-Please.'' His red eyes didn't look at her, but instead gazed in terror at the wand, ''M-mercy. I never,'' his voice strained to speak, but Lily made it her duty to hear him out, ''planned to kill y-you. S—S-everus begged m-e. P-please.'' His words melted into crying and hissing. How painful this must be for such a proud and powerful man.

Lily thought that this would make her feel empowered. It only made things worse. His words only numbed her and made her sob.

Him begging her felt like she was one of **them**. No. Somehow it made her feel worse. Lily Potter's wand-arm shook, but she managed another, final crucio before scooping Harry up and running with her and her son's life.

She would not become a monster. If only for the sake of her son and late husband.

Lily Potter scooped Harry up in her arms and bolted for the exit. She jumped over her husband's body. She couldn’t bring herself to look at it. If she did, she wouldn’t be able to flee. And Lily didn’t know if that monster was capable of calling the Death Eaters to him.

The first person Lily thought to apparate to was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

FIN


End file.
